


Power

by FastFadingFiction



Series: Little Red [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fae Stiles Stilinski, The Alpha Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction
Summary: How to win a fight without fighting?  Easy, be the most powerful one in the room.*****I have reordered this series this fic because I was inspired by a gifset by Hales-Emissary on Tumblr.
Series: Little Red [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607611
Kudos: 101





	Power

Deucalion expected to find Derek, and his beta’s in his loft. He wanted a showdown to show the new Alpha the power he could have if he killed his pack.

Kali opened the heavy loft door. The room was empty. They stood in the doorway, listening. The heartbeats they heard downstairs had vanished. 

“Did they run?” Ethan asks as he takes a few steps into the room.

“No. They weren’t ever here.” A new voice speaks as he steps around the metal staircase, reviling himself.

Aiden scuffs, “They left a defenseless, fragile human all alone.”

“Defenceless? Fragile? Is that all you see when you look at me?” Stiles stops in front of the large wall of windows. “I don’t see it.”

“Perhaps Alpha Hale doesn’t care for his pet.”

“Pet?” Stiles laughs.

Deucalion moves closer to Stiles, not even using his cane. “Ethan. Aiden. Grab him.”

The twins move to grab Stiles but are repelled by an invisible force.

“Mountain Ash,” Kali growls.

“You didn’t think I wouldn’t have any protection.”

“Ash has its weaknesses,” Deucalion said, extending his cane and swiping through the ash breaking the line.

Stiles took a step back, and the twins launched themselves, grabbing his arms. Deucalion stepped over the ash and came face to face with the human.

Stiles looks the Alpha in the eyes and says with all the confidence he could muster, “I want you to leave this territory.”

Deucalion tries to hold back his amusement, “Oh, is that so?”

“You’re not welcome here,” Stiles tells him.

“Do you have any idea who you are talking to?” Deucalion removes his glasses and lets his eye bleed red. “I am the Alpha of Alphas. I am the apex of apex predators. I am death, destroyer of worlds.

I am the Demon Wolf.”

Stiles stifles a laugh, “Seriously.” Stiles raises an eyebrow questioning the Alpha. “I know exactly who I am dealing with.” Stiles looks the wolf over, “Do you?” He asks as his eyes slowly change from whiskey brown to violet with flecks of magenta.

Kali gasp and the twins let Stiles go. Deucalion looks pale like he sees his life flash before his eyes, “It can’t be.”

“How?”

“What?”

“I am Stiles Stilinski, Second Prince of the Fae court, and you have pissed me off!” The air in the room electrifies, and the air pressure slowly increases. Stiles's body sparks as he drops his glamor, reviling his true form. His skin is translucent blue hue, and gold tattoo etched around his exposed skin. “You have two hours to leave and go your separate ways before I call on the King's army to cast you into the void.”

Kali was the first to run, followed by the twins. “This isn’t over.” Deucalion last words as he closed the loft door behind him.

Stiles couldn’t help doubling over laughing at the big bad wolves running away like kicked puppies.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the link to what inspired this short fic.  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/hales-emissary/75401151589


End file.
